Glimpse of the Future
by Kai19
Summary: (PG13 for some of Inu's language! Very bad word in Ch. 2, but it's only used that once!) Four teenagers have shown up at the Higurashi Shrine to see Kagome and Inuyasha... THEIR PARENTS?! And WHO came out of the well behind them?!
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I own. NOTHING!! The only name that I actually had to use my brain for is Taisho. Kai is what Sesshoumaru names Kagome when she loses her memory in "Untitled Fic" by Rymsie, Juro is actually the name of Sess' and Kag's son in Circles of Destiny by Tea, and Kaedo is the name InuTaisho calls himself while trying to convince Kagome to return to the past in End of Sorrow by Tamysan. I liked all those names, though, so here ya go! (And keep that in mind, cuz I don't feel like writing it all out again!)  
  
Glimpse of the Future  
  
Ch 1 The Arrival  
  
Kai looked up and around her. She smiled and looked at the other three passengers, each one grumpier than the last at the 4 hour drive. "Well, guys, we're here! The Higurashi shrine in Tokyo!" This declaration seemed to finally interest the boys enough to actually get out of the car. Kai couldn't help but laugh when she noticed that her youngest brother had been sitting on his tail.  
  
"Um. Kai?" Kai turned to look at her twin brother, Juro, taking in his stance (so much like his father's). "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, sure Inuyasha and Kagome finally told each other they loved each other, but still. I don't wanna be the one who screws up the past."  
  
Kai couldn't help but laugh. Their plans were to meet up with Kagome and Inuyasha when they came out of the well. The couple had finally admitted their feelings, and agreed to be together. What they didn't know, though, was that Kagome would get trapped in the past with Inuyasha, and therefore, her children would be born during the Feudal Era. Kai grinned as she looked around.  
  
"I'm positive. Let's just hope they don't have a heart attack when they see us. Especially you, Taisho. You're enough to give anyone a heart attack." Taisho narrowed his golden eyes at her. Golden eyes that only Juro, their uncle, and their father possessed. Kai and Kaedo had both inherited their mother's blue eyes, which Kai didn't mind, since it looked good with her silvery-white hair. She smiled again at her three brothers, and began to walk towards the well. "Come on, we'll meet them when they get out. Although it might be better to let them see Kaedo first. It might shock them to see all of us..."  
  
Kaedo grinned up at his eldest sibling. "Yeah, that and your stripes are distracting." Kaedo reached up and brushed his fingertips against his own stripes, 2 red lines on each cheek, like his uncle and grandfather. He and his brothers each had them. But Kai was different. Kai was the eldest, but also the only girl. She alone had inherited their mother's powers. Therefore, she had 3 stripes on her cheeks and arms, but instead of red, they were a lovely shade of blue, matching her eyes.  
  
Kai blushed and nodded. She remembered the odd looks she got sometimes, when she wore a shirt that showed her arms to the world. But she didn't care. She and her family were proud of their youkai heritage. Even if the humans thought they were just tattoos on some punk kid's arms.  
  
A noise in the direction of the well drew everyone's attention, and the 3 elder children hid to the sides of the building, while Kaedo waited in front of the door for the two people who would one day be his parents.  
  
~*~ "Dammit, Kagome! Why do you have to go now? I thought you had all weekend, too." Inuyasha grumbled as he leapt out of the well, Kagome still on his back. They were coming back early, on a Friday night for reasons other than school, and he just couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Because, Inuyasha, my mother asked me to watch Souta this weekend. It's not my fault! Grampa and Mom had to go visit one of my cousins, and Souta couldn't go because one of his stupid clubs at school has a meeting this weekend that he can't miss. It's not like I had a say in this!" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha set her down, and then noticed that Inuyasha had become completely still, his nose in the air. "What??"  
  
"Youkai," he muttered, staring at the door. "There's youkai nearby." Kagome glanced at the door nervously. Were they good or bad, she wondered. She sighed again. Only one way to find out, I guess.  
  
She looked at Inuyasha, who was preparing for a fight, his hand resting on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Inuyasha motioned for her to get behind him, and then he climbed the stairs to the door, and slid it open.  
  
So??? How's that for a first chapter?? I have the rest of the story typed up and ready to go, but I was hoping to get some feedback on this chapter first.. Comments and questions welcomed, flames, well, I'm a pyro, what can I say? You throw flames at me, expect flames back. Also, just as a lil teaser. Someone else is gonna go through the well! Someone from the past, in fact. But who will it be? (I KNOW! I KNOW! *gets hit in the head by a book, thrown by the mysterious person* ow...) 


	2. Introductions are made

Hey, me again! Well, again, I own NOTHING! Also, I was so happy!! I got ONE review! Well, I was hoping for more, but I figure, it's a start!!! YAY! And now, on to the story!  
  
~~~ Ch 2 Introductions are made  
  
  
  
Kaedo smiled. He had heard them talking in there, and could tell when Inuyasha had smelled him. He grinned. Man, I wish I had a video camera!! I can't WAIT to see his face when he realizes who we are!! He watched as the door was flung open, revealing a very tense, very battle-ready dog demon.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the person in front of him. Full demon, his senses told him. The boy looked no older than a 16-year-old human, but Inuyasha was willing to bet he was a lot older than that. But why was he smiling like that? Like he was actually HAPPY to see Inuyasha?? He could feel Kagome trying to get a better look at their opponent, and looked at the youkai's eyes, hoping to get some idea of his intent. That blue. It looked so familiar. And were those stripes on the boy's cheeks? And dog ears on top of his head?? And what's that on the ground behind him? A tail?!  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as the boy's grin grew, revealing fangs as he ran a clawed hand through his jet-black hair. Black hair and brilliant blue demon eyes. He looked over to Kagome, who looked up at him with her own brilliant blue eyes, just as confused as he was.  
  
The boy began to laugh, which only angered the Hanyou, making him tighten his grip on Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Okay, brat, who are you, and what do you want?" Inuyasha growled, making sure the kid got the point that the sword at his side wasn't merely for show.  
  
The boy grinned again. "My name is Kaedo. I'm the youngest of 4 children. I'm here to meet the one called Inuyasha, and the one called Kagome. I truly mean no harm. I swear upon my honor as a dog-demon."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't really expected the kid to give him an answer like that. But wait.  
  
"Did you say youngest of FOUR children?" Kagome asked, seeming to read Inuyasha's mind. The boy smiled and nodded.  
  
"We felt it would be better if you got used to us slowly, gradually, rather than having us all just jump out at you when you left the well." Inuyasha's brain stopped. He knew?!?! That brat knew about the well?!?! And according to what he just said, so did his family. But how??  
  
"Look, kid," Inuyasha started, "I still don't know who you are. I've never heard of a dog-demon named Kaedo, nor have I heard of very many dog-demons with black hair. Every one I've met so far have had white hair."  
  
"Like Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Inuyasha was surprised again. How did this kid know Sesshoumaru?? He looked at the boy's stripes again, and grinned. "I know who you are now!!" That seemed to surprise the boy, who finally stopped smiling. "You're one of Sesshoumaru's descendants!"  
  
At that declaration, he heard laughter coming from both sides of the well house, as well as from Kaedo. The brat grinned as he looked at the hanyou before him. "No, Inuyasha, but we will explain it to you, once you finally agree to listen to us."  
  
"Fuck that!" Inuyasha snorted. The boy raised an eyebrow curiously, a very Sesshoumaru-like move if he'd ever seen one.  
  
"Agreed." Inuyasha spun around to look at Kagome, who had just spoken. She looked at him and shrugged. "Inuyasha, think about it. We're surrounded by demons. They have had every opportunity to attack us, and haven't. They said they simply want to talk. So far, I think they've been truthful. I think we can trust them." At this, Kagome pushed past Inuyasha and walked towards Kaedo, who was looking at Kagome like she was an old friend. Kagome bowed to the boy. "Hello, Kaedo. My name is Kagome Higurashi. And you have already met the temperamental Inuyasha."  
  
"Bitch." Inuyasha muttered, only to be rewarded with an "OSUWARI", making him lay face down in front of the black-haired, blue eyed dog demon.  
  
Kaedo smiled at him and held out his hand in order to help Inuyasha up. Inuyasha, in his normal way, helped himself up, not even bothering to look at Kaedo or his hand.  
  
Kaedo bowed to Kagome. "Hello, Kagome." He seemed to look past Kagome and nodded. "Well, since you have agreed to speak with us, you can meet everyone else." He motioned for someone past Kagome to come closer. Kagome turned partway, only to see a silvery-white haired person walk by her and go to stand next to Kaedo. When he turned around, she gasped, and could feel Inuyasha tense up next to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru! She thought as the new demon smiled and bowed, his golden eyes glinting in the late afternoon sun as he looked at them. When he straightened, he tossed a lock of white hair back over his shoulder, his dog ears on top of his head twitching towards Inuyasha, who was gaping at him.  
  
"Hello, to you, too, Inuyasha. My name is Taisho." He smiled at Kagome, who noticed that Taisho looked only a bit older than Kaedo, but much more mischievous. "Thank you, Kagome, for agreeing to speak with us. You see, you don't know us, but we know you. Both of you." He grinned. "You'll meet us eventually."  
  
"Taisho!" A sharp voice came from behind them, and before they could blink, another black haired dog demon was next to Taisho, a clawed hand over Taisho's mouth. "We're not supposed to tell them much! Otherwise it might screw it up! Hell, for all we know, we could be screwing it up right now!" Taisho reached up and pulled his older brother's hand away from his mouth.  
  
"And this stern demon you see before you would be my older brother, Juro. Or as we call him, Juro the Scholar." Taisho grinned, as did Kaedo while Juro stood there, blushing slightly.  
  
"Hello, Juro." Kagome said, hoping to distract him from his embarrassment. When he turned to her, though, her breath caught. He had long black hair as well as black dog ears and a black tail, but his eyes were as golden as Taisho's. He bowed nervously, still blushing, his cheeks almost matching the red stripes on his face. Kagome looked at each of them, noticing that they all had that in common. Besides their ears and tails, of course. They each bore 2 red stripes on each side of their faces (which only served to make Taisho look more like Sesshoumaru) and she noticed that they also had stripes on their arms, similar to the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Inuyasha was still trying to get over the shock of seeing an exact duplicate of his brother, minus the crescent moon, as he tried to take in this newcomer.  
  
Finally, Juro seemed to reach a comeback. "Well, I may be Juro the Scholar, Taisho the Mischievous, and Kaedo the Kind, but don't forget, I'm also Kai's twin."  
  
"Kai?" Kagome asked curiously as she watched the two younger brothers seemingly sober up at the mention of the name. Even Inuyasha, whose voice seemed to have given out on him, was interested by this turn of events. Who was this Kai, he wondered?  
  
Kaedo nodded solemnly. "Kai the Powerful," he whispered conspiratorially.  
  
Taisho's golden eyes darkened. "Kai the Undefeated," he added.  
  
"Kai, the person who's standing right behind you," a woman's voice claimed.  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry, I know you just hate me now. but hey, I'm bored today, so I'll probably go ahead and put up a couple more chapters!! Please review! (Also, for all those wondering, the stripes, in my opinion, prove that they're full-demon. Didn't want anyone getting confused!) 


	3. Explanations are given

I still don't own them, but I'm saving up my allowance!! (yeah, right!)  
  
~~~  
  
Ch 3 Explanations are given  
  
Kagome looked up from their conspiratorial huddle only to see the most beautiful woman standing behind the two younger siblings. She had a smile on her face that reminded her of a battle-ready Inuyasha. Was this the infamous Kai?  
  
Inuyasha tried to pick his jaw up off of the ground at the sight of the dog- demoness. She too sported dog ears and a tail, but she was different than the boys. Is THAT Kai, he wondered?  
  
The woman smiled at the boys, showing her fangs, as she looked each one in the eye. "And just who, pray tell, named me Kai the Undefeated and Kai the Powerful??"  
  
Ah, so this MUST be Kai, Kagome thought as she watched this woman. She didn't sense much energy coming from this one, not nearly as much as from Juro, at least, but she had the idea that they respected her very much. While Kai stared down her younger brothers, Kagome took in her silvery- white hair, and sapphire-blue eyes, her curvy body as well as the three blue stripes on each arm. WAIT! Kagome's eyes widened. She had only ever seen 2 red stripes on arms, as well as faces. She looked back up at Kai's face, only to see three blue stripes on each cheek as well. She elbowed Inuyasha to get his attention, and when he didn't respond, looked over at him.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. She was gorgeous. The way her long white hair fell down her back, the way those blue eyes glowed brighter when she was angry, the way those blue stripes on her face brought out her eyes. WAIT! Blue stripes?? The others had red, as did Sesshoumaru and his father. Then he noticed she didn't have only 2, but THREE stripes. He looked over at Kagome, only to see her face with that look that always came before a..  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
BAM! "Ow. Bitch, what was that for?!" Inuyasha leapt up and glared at Kagome, not noticing their audience.  
  
"For staring at her like you were!" Kagome huffed, her hands on her hips as she returned Inuyasha's glare.  
  
"Staring at her like what?!" Inuyasha growled out, only to be tapped on the shoulder. He spun around, ready to kill Shippou as usual, only to be greeted by brilliant blue eyes in a face framed by silvery hair.  
  
Kai smiled at them. They were so cute when they argued. But she didn't want to see them fight to the point where Kagome would cry and Inuyasha would go back to his time, and especially not over her!  
  
"Both of you, calm down please." Kai stated softly. She smiled at them both, and took both of their hands. "Come on, let's go inside! I can't wait to meet Souta and everyone!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Oh no! She thought. How do I explain them to Souta?!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Souta was delighted at the sight of the four new demons, all with dog-ears and tails. He kept playing with Kai's tail, even though the brothers kept looking at him nervously, as though hoping he didn't annoy the demoness.  
  
They were all sitting in the living room, and Kai was leaning back against the wall, her tail laid out on the ground beside her in order to let Souta have easier access. The cat came over, but Kai noticed it and when Kagome saw her giving Buyo a warning glare as he reached out to swipe at her tail, she scooped up the cat and took it outside in an effort to keep anyone from starting a fight.  
  
They each had lived up to their nicknames so far, except the quiet Kai. Kaedo was, in fact, kind and polite, and when it was decided the four demons were staying the night, had insisted that Kagome not worry about trying to clean everything for them. Taisho, on the other hand, was just as impish as his title dubbed him. He, like Inuyasha had before him, decided that the cat was a toy, and that it was hilarious to watch Buyo dance. (With Inuyasha's help, of course.)  
  
Juro was more the skeptical kind, but was also very smart. He had been interested by her grandfather's room, and the books he had, for goodness' sake! But Kai, no, Kai was quiet, and when she did speak, the other boys listened to her and respected her wishes.  
  
Kai the Powerful, Kagome thought as she looked at the dog demoness. Kai the Undefeated. But I still don't sense much energy coming from her, unless. she's blocking it?! But how can she?!  
  
"Hey, Kai," Inuyasha spoke up, glad to be over his earlier speech impediment. "So why do they call you those names, and why do you hate them?" He had noticed Kagome's curious looks, and taken a guess as to her train of thought, and was rewarded with a smile from Kagome before they both turned to look at the quiet figure whose ears had twitched in his direction when he had spoken.  
  
Kai grinned at him. "I was wondering when one of you were gonna ask." Kai sighed, but when she went to speak, Kaedo leapt up with enthusiasm.  
  
"Kai the Powerful is the strongest demon to have ever lived!!" Kaedo continued to practically bounce in place, his enthusiasm almost bubbling over. Kai grinned at him, but shook her head.  
  
"We have yet to meet a lot of demons, Kaedo. We can't very well say one is more powerful than another. Strength is one thing, then there's brains, and the reason for the fight." Kai sighed. "Every time you and your brother go out and boast that I am the most powerful, another new demon comes along, ready to defeat me. All a title like that does is boost one's ego, cause arrogance which results in slacking off, and bring trouble."  
  
Kagome was surprised. For one thing, that was the most Kai had spoken yet. For another, now that Kagome thought about it, she was right. You say you're the best at something, and along comes someone intent on causing your downfall.  
  
Taisho stood now, taking on a battle stance. "But you're still Kai the Undefeated!"  
  
Everyone now sat there, watching Kai to see her reaction and to hear her response. Even Souta had stopped playing with the fluffy tail before him to listen. Kagome watched as Kai smiled at her brothers, both of who were looking at her hopefully.  
  
"But boys, think about it," Kai began. "How many fights have I been in? Or better yet, how many fights HAVEN'T I been in? Who knows, perhaps I won't feel like fighting one day, and give up to someone who's trying to protect their home. That doesn't make me a coward, or a weakling, it just means I had nothing to gain or lose from the fight, and the outcome had no significance to me, so I didn't bother wasting my time."  
  
Inuyasha looked at this demoness curiously. Who had raised her?! Her quiet attitude had made him think more along the lines of Sesshoumaru, but his half-brother was the Taiyoukai of the West Lands, and made sure others knew he could not be defeated.  
  
Kaedo and Taisho looked at their sister, pouting slightly as she again refused to go by the names they had chosen for her. "But you have to have a nickname!" Taisho argued, while Kaedo nodded behind him. "Even Juro accepted his name!"  
  
Kai laughed, surprising them all. She smiled at them lovingly. "I know, boys, but that doesn't mean I have to have a name that sounds like I'm boasting about my abilities."  
  
Speaking of abilities.. Kagome thought as she looked at the now more conversational Kai. "Kai?" She asked nervously, considering her and Souta were the only humans among the group, even though Juro seemed more content to sit next to his brothers, a book open on his lap.  
  
Kai turned and looked at her, waiting for the question. "Yes, Kagome?" Kai smiled at the skittish human. "Relax, Kagome. we have no intention of harming you, and every intention of protecting you."  
  
Kagome was taken aback at this, but felt slightly better. She took a deep breath and asked the question that had bothered her all evening, even more than Kai's name. "Why is it I can't sense very much energy coming from you? I mean." Kagome began to stutter as she tried to come up with a way to explain it that wouldn't result in a very annoyed guest.  
  
Kai laughed, waving off her attempts to soften the blow. She smiled at Kagome, who blushed slightly, looking a little embarrassed for asking the question.  
  
"Well, Kagome," Kai noticed that she now had Inuyasha's attention as well. "I have the ability to make it seem like I'm much weaker than I really am. I can also extend it to cover the boys as well, which I sometimes do when none of us feel like fighting, or when we're trying to sneak up on someone. Now I do it merely by habit."  
  
Kagome looked at her, surprised, and glanced over at Inuyasha who was seated a couple of feet away from her, probably to give them impression that he didn't care for her as much as they both knew he did. This way, if the guests decided to become violent, they wouldn't automatically kidnap Kagome and use her against him.  
  
Kai smiled. "And now I'm guessing you want to know where the hell we came from." She grinned as she looked at Inuyasha, who blushed slightly.  
  
"Can you read minds?" Inuyasha asked, who felt like this girl seemed to know everything before they could say it. Did she have psychic powers as well? Is that why they called her The Powerful?  
  
Kai laughed. "No, no, of course not." At Inuyasha's doubtful look, she continued, "I merely have spent enough time with the both of you to be able to sense your emotions, and to be able to figure out where your minds are going by the looks on your faces, combined with your emotions." Kai smiled at them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, both wondering how she could know them so well in a matter of hours.  
  
Kai laughed again. "It's okay, calm down, both of you." The couple turned to look at Kai, whose tail was now twitching slightly on the ground, due to Souta's resumed play.  
  
Taisho grinned. "Yeah, I already told you earlier, we know you, even if you don't know us. yet."  
  
A growl began to sound in the room, and everyone looked to the source, which ended up being Juro, who was glaring at Taisho with darkened golden eyes. "And I already told you, that we can't tell them that kind of stuff, since it might affect the future!"  
  
Kaedo now sat forward, coming to his brother's defense. "But Juro, it's gonna happen no matter what. Besides, how do we know that we're not just following the current line of history? They never told us that we came to visit them, true, but they never said we DIDN'T."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked at this statement from the youngest one, before remembering that these weren't mere humans, they were demons, and probably much older than they looked.  
  
Kai laughed. "Bravo, Kaedo. My apologies, Juro, but he does have a point. Perhaps things happened the way they did simply because of what's happening now. In any case, we're here, and we won't give away any vital information. Nothing that they don't already know."  
  
Juro thought about this for a moment. A smile crept onto his face as he looked from Kai to Taisho to Kaedo. He grinned and nodded. "Very well. I'm guessing that means it's a good thing I brought this?" He held up a Polaroid camera, which resulted in a cheer from the rest of the demon family.  
  
Kai smiled at the now-confused Kagome and Inuyasha. "Well, I guess that means it's time to answer your question, then, about where we came from." She smiled and stood, her tail still resting on the ground, although Souta was staring at the proud demoness before him.  
  
"My name is Kai," She said and smiled at them, while Juro got his camera ready for the award-winning picture. "And I was born during the Warring States Era, about 500 years ago." Juro grinned as the flash went off, capturing Inuyasha and Kagome's shocked faces forever.  
  
~~~  
  
Kinda long, huh?? But hey, you know you love it! At least, I hope you do. please review!! 


	4. Visitor from the past

*groans* I REALLY gotta say this again?? NOT MINE! I wish, though . . .  
  
Also, I got a review asking about how the kids are full demons. Well, Just so ya know, it's explained later on!! I promise I won't leave ya hanging, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to indulge in me till then. Sorry!! ~~~  
  
Ch 4 Visitor from the Past  
  
Inside the well house, a figure pulled himself up and out of the well. He looked around, sniffing and listening for any signs of nearby youkai. He had actually done it. He had followed his half-brother and his wench into the future. Sesshoumaru almost smiled as he looked at the Shikon jewel shard in his palm. It had been sheer luck that he had come across those two fools as they made their way to the well, arguing about how the bitch couldn't leave the jewel shards, as they were what let her pass between times. It had been too tempting. Go to the future, where it would only be his brother and the girl, without those other idiots trying to protect them, and defeat him in order to get the Tetsusaiga. Sheer brilliance on his part, if he did say so himself.  
  
He noted his brother and the wenches' scent, but. what was that?? He sniffed a little more. It was very faint, but there nonetheless. More youkai. Sniff, Sniff. Dog demons, to be exact. and full-blood. But what were they doing here with his worthless half-brother? He slid open the door and stepped out, as proud and regal as ever, and much quieter without his usual noisy retainer. He noticed light coming from a building, along with faint voices. and laughter.  
  
He began to walk in that direction, when he heard a man's voice, older than Inuyasha, declare, "Well, why don't we go outside and have a little sparring session, and see how everyone's holding up?" This idea was followed with cheers that Sesshoumaru noticed were coming closer, and so he leapt into a nearby tree, remaining upwind from the nuisances. He made himself comfortable as he waited for the demons to come outside, so he could study his new opponents, or perhaps allies.  
  
First he saw a young man, no, a youkai, come running outside, his long black hair and furry black tail waving in the wind as he ran to the other end of the yard. Sesshoumaru realized he had a perfect seat when he realized that with his position, they would have to actually look for him, plus, he was covered in the shadows. He allowed himself a small smile as he leaned back into the darkness, noticing that he could get a clear view of everyone's profile from here.  
  
This young challenger had black hair and dog ears, but also a tail not unlike his own (only black), and bright blue eyes that looked out from a face with two red stripes across the cheek. Sesshoumaru unconsciously reached up and touched his own stripes, now interested in this young man and his ancestry.  
  
While he had been studying the boy, he had missed seeing the group move into the shade of a building directly under him, so he could not see anyone in the entire group, although he was positive his idiot brother and the priestess was with them. But who else? Who were these other youkai, and how powerful were they? It looks like I get a free demonstration of their strength, he thought cheerfully.  
  
The boy's challenger was. Another black haired Inu-Youkai? Only this one seemed older, and had golden eyes. But the stripes were still there, as was the tail and ears. He tried to remember any rumors he had heard about black-haired dog demons, but could think of none.  
  
He watched as they bowed to each other respectfully, and began their match, which he later learned to be three distinct matches, and no weapons or special abilities allowed, merely hand-to-hand combat.  
  
Interesting, he thought as he watched them move gracefully and confidently. A match was won when either the opponent was pinned, or could be easily killed, such as when the elder youkai placed his claws against the young one's throat, winning him the match. But in the third round, which now served as a tiebreaker, he watched as the young one began to get advice from some fool watching.  
  
"Watch out for both his hands, not just one!" The young one noticed the claws heading his way and leapt back, but not without connecting his foot to his elder's chin. With his older opponent slightly off-balance, the youth spun in mid-air and barely touched the ground before propelling himself at the golden-eyed foe, knocking him to the ground, and placing his own claws at the elder's throat.  
  
He heard laughter spill from below him, and admitted reluctantly that the boy had shown more skill than he had expected. But he also had that voice helping him. He listened to cheers for "Kaedo" and condolences for "Juro". An eyebrow raised as he digested this. So the elder, golden-eyed one was Juro, and the younger, blue-eyed demon was Kaedo? He nodded, accepting this knowledge. He also figured they must be brothers, as remarking the resemblance was.  
  
Calls for Inuyasha to fight almost made the demon lord want to leave until he heard the name of his challenger. "Taisho", they had said. "InuTaisho?" he thought to himself, remembering his father's name. He leaned forward slightly, not enough to be noticed, but enough to get a better look at his brother's foe. His eyes widened slightly when he saw him.  
  
Long silvery-white hair. golden eyes. two red stripes across each cheek. All this one needed was a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and he would be looking at his father, or even himself, at Inuyasha's age.  
  
The match was almost a joke to Sesshoumaru, who wasn't surprised when Inuyasha had trouble keeping up with the demon before him. Then that voice rang out again. "Inuyasha, calm down! Relax! Try to let your instincts take over. Focus on one thing, and just let your body work for itself!"  
  
Sesshoumaru almost snorted, but watched as his brother slowly became more fluid, moving and dodging easier. He was impressed, not because of his brother's apparent improvement, but because of the youkai teacher's advice. He knew it had to be youkai. No way a human could understand dog- demon instincts. The match ended much like the first pair's, in a close tie, but in the third fight, Inuyasha was able to free a hand, and swung it in a slicing move towards the other's neck, stopping centimeters away from the skin.  
  
More laughter rang out, and Sesshoumaru was forced to grudgingly congratulate his brother, although he would never admit it to him or any other person. He sniffed, taking in a total count, and figured only 5 males, one being his brother, and another a human, and 2 females, one human that smelled sweet like cherry blossoms, but also one youkai who also smelled sweet, but with something else in it, like oranges and spice. Would the female youkai fight, or was she merely the teacher? And if so, how did she know so much? His curiosity almost took over him until he heard the human boy's pleas of seeing someone called "Kai" fight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Please?!!?" Souta begged. "We've seen the other three, and Inuyasha!! Can we please see Kai fight?" Souta turned to Kai, who was leaning against the wall, from where she had been shouting advice to her "pupils". Kai smiled, her blue eyes seeming to glow slightly brighter.  
  
"But who will fight her?" Inuyasha interrupted. He personally didn't want to go against her, considering her name, but he also wished to see exactly how powerful she really was.  
  
Juro, Taisho, and Kaedo looked at each other, trying to decide, since one look in the Hanyou's direction showed that he wanted nothing more than to stay out of the ring when it came to the demoness. Juro finally sighed. "Very well," he muttered, "but I know I'm gonna regret this."  
  
~~~  
  
Hey everyone!! Me again! Well, after getting a review that said "I can't wait for the next chapter!" I figured, why wait? I don't have much to do today; I may actually get the whole story done!! YAY! Until then, PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes me smile!! 


	5. Kai's Match

Yet again, not mine! Lol. I know, I said I'm not gonna repeat it, but oh well! Figured better safe than sorry! Here's the next chapter!  
  
~~~  
  
Ch 5 Kai's match  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned as he heard the reluctant admission, and watched as the one called Juro stepped out into the open, his golden eyes actually darkened slightly, as though he was nervous. Sesshoumaru felt Juro begin to gather up his energy, and was mildly impressed at this one's strength. He turned to look at the demon's opponent, only to be surprised at the sight of a female dog demon stepping forward.  
  
His eyes widened as he looked at her, her white hair reflecting the moonlight, turning it a pale silver as it flowed down her back and past her hips. He watched as she turned around to face her opponent, and felt his breath stop in his chest. She had the same brilliant blue eyes as the young black-haired Kaedo, but hers seemed to glow slightly, her tail draped over her shoulder like he, Sesshoumaru, tended to carry his. He noticed her white dog-ears as they twitched slightly, taking in every sound around her as she smiled. His breath was forced out and he had to look away, and decided to see if she also had stripes, only to be struck dumb yet again. For while she did have stripes, she bore three rather than two, on both cheeks and arms, which were visible to the naked eye, and as blue as her eyes.  
  
He watched as she and the golden-eyed male bowed to each other. He felt slightly jealous, but reasoned that if this Juro was related to Kaedo of the blue eyes, and Kaedo was surely related to this blue-eyed demoness, it was only logical that she was related to Juro. He watched her closely, noting to himself that this youkai apparently went for comfort over style, as she wore men's pants (also blue, but darker), which looked coarse but tightly woven, and a top that hugged her form without clinging to her. He felt an eyebrow rise in interest, and leaned forward yet again in order to watch this fight.  
  
Kai smiled at her brother from across the field. They hadn't sparred in a while, since their last match had resulted in her accidentally using too much force and knocking him unconscious for three days. She grinned at his nervous expression and shaky bow, and made up her mind. While it was true she could keep demons from sensing her easily, she could also sometimes block some of her own strength. She sighed.  
  
"Okay, Juro, I'll only use half, okay?? I'll try my best not to lose control again, I promise." She watched Juro nod, and relaxed the restraint she held on her strength and power, allowing it to course through her body while telling herself "only half. only half."  
  
Sesshoumaru was nearly knocked off of his perch when the sensation of youkai energy began to emanate from the female, whom he now realized was Kai. I thought she told him she was only going to use half. He had thought that meant half her strength, at least, that's what it sounded like.  
  
He heard sounds of surprise and awe coming from the group below him, and listened as Inuyasha's wench voiced his own question.  
  
"I thought she said half. That's more power than I've felt in a while!" Sesshoumaru silently agreed. She felt as powerful as, if not slightly more than, he himself. But was that possible? While he began to ponder this, another voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"But that IS half!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he stared at this demoness in a new light.  
  
Kagome looked into a pair of golden eyes in shock, and she could tell Inuyasha was doing the same behind her.  
  
"You're joking, right, Taisho? This is one of your pranks, right?" Kagome waited anxiously for his answer, only to have it supplied by Kaedo, who grinned.  
  
"Now you know why we always call her Kai the Powerful!"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his breathing stop as he watched the combatants below him, moving with such liquid grace and speed, but also attacking with such strength. Kai the Powerful, hm? He would definitely have to look into this himself.  
  
Faster than he believed the human eye could see, the two demons fought, each one determined to win. In the end, though, Kai won, having lost only one match when a yelp from the audience had distracted her. He was impressed. Very impressed. He couldn't wait until he was able to challenge her himself. But who was she, really? And where did she come from? She must be the daughter of a Taiyoukai, but he knew of none with 2 black-haired sons as well.  
  
Kagome clapped happily at the end of the match, surprised at the ability of the girl demon. She had to agree with Kaedo, yes, she did know now why they called her Kai the Powerful. She had used half her power, and still fought so well in hand-to-hand combat. Her only distraction had been when Souta had accidentally stepped on Taisho's tail, which resulted in him curling it around himself for future protection.  
  
After the sparring session, they had agreed that they needed to bathe now, and each took turns in the shower, which Kagome was grateful that, unlike Inuyasha, they knew how to operate it.  
  
She and Inuyasha had asked repetitively for information concerning their friends or the results of the Shikon shard quest, but the siblings merely shook their heads, saying that it was forbidden to tell them anything. She felt herself yawn before she could stop it, and glanced over at Souta, who was already asleep, and. OH NO! He was using Kai's tail as a pillow!! She looked up at Kai, horror and fear written all over her features, only to see Kai's smiling face as she slowly began to move her tail, actually wrapping the small boy in it.  
  
"Where's his room? I'll put him to bed, otherwise he might wake up when you try to pry him from my tail." Kagome nodded and stood, motioning for Kai to follow her, leaving Inuyasha alone with the two younger boys. Kai had already showered and dried off, so her tail was at it's softest when she tried to pull Souta away from the fluffy appendage and into bed. Having succeeded that, Kagome was now tempted to feel the tail herself, since that mere brush against it had only hinted at its softness. Kai seemed to notice her hesitation and glances at the tail, and Kagome was presented with a fluffy white tail to bury her hands in.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, There ya go! Hope ya like it!! And, as always, keep reviewing!! 


	6. Time for Bed

Hey there! Me again!! Here's another chapter for you! And now I'm starting to get worried. My good reviews are starting to be outnumbered. Oh well, I wrote this story for fun, and if people don't like it, they don't have to read it, right?? Right?? Oh yeah, still not mine!  
  
~~~  
  
Ch. 6 Time for bed!!  
  
  
  
Back in the living room, Inuyasha was watching the two boys, who seemed content merely to annoy each other. And himself. And the cat. But Inuyasha didn't mind the last one so much, and even joined in the fun until Juro walked in, still drying off his tail as he motioned for Taisho to go shower, tossing him the bag that held his clothes in it. Taisho flashed another grin and took off for the shower. Souta had been able to blow-dry Inuyasha's hair after his shower before falling asleep, for which the hanyou was grateful, seeing as how he didn't trust the younger boys with his hair. He had been surprised by Kai's insistence that he bathe first, but understood when she returned, and let Souta rest, blow-drying her own hair and tail.  
  
Now Juro possessed the drying machine, fluffing up his thick black fur on his tail, then his long hair, then back again. Inuyasha couldn't help it. He had to ask again. "You can't tell me even if we are able to put the jewel together again?!" When Juro shook his head, followed by Kaedo, Inuyasha cursed. "Dammit! That's so un-freaking-fair". The two brothers looked at him apologetically before Kaedo asked Inuyasha how to make Buyo dance again.  
  
That was when Kai and Kagome walked in, Kagome's hands buried in Kai's tail, reveling in the warmth and softness before glancing at Inuyasha, and noticing who he held up on his hind legs. "Inuyasha!" She yelled, and ran over to grab Buyo from him. At Inuyasha's muttered response of "Stupid cat.", She walked over to the door and let Buyo out again, before saying "Osuwari", and watching as Inuyasha fell face-first to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly as he watched his brother get subdued by his bitch. He had to admit, though, making the cat dance had seemed like an enjoyable activity. He was about to come closer when he noticed that one of the youkai had come outside, and was standing on the top step. In fact, it was none other than Kai herself. He began to formulate how best to attack, only to stop when he saw the younger version of himself come outside, calling for her. She turned and laughed, moving aside enough to let Sesshoumaru see the silver-haired dog-demon with a towel over his head, and one on his tail, and wearing what appeared to be a short silk kimono over a pair of silk pants.  
  
The young one, Taisho, complained that Juro was "hogging the hairdryer", which completely confused Sesshoumaru. Was it that small hand- held device that he had seen her point towards her tail and hair until it dried? Must be. But why was Juro "hogging" it, and what did that term mean? He watched as the duo went back into the house, and was about to climb into a tree for sleep, but was stopped when he heard Taisho ask in a plaintive voice for Kai to tell him a story about when she had seen Sesshoumaru fight. His eyes widened. It wasn't that she knew who he was. But she had seen he, Sesshoumaru, fight? And he hadn't noticed her?! Angry with himself for his own lack of skill, he immediately decided to stay awake if only for that story.  
  
About an hour later, he watched as the group lay out in the large room, the one he had over-heard the human girl call the "living room". He had almost rolled his eyes, which he had seen Inuyasha's wench do a number of times, when they tried to decide who would sleep downstairs, and who would sleep in the extra rooms usually occupied by the human's mother and grandfather. Juro was rewarded with the grandfather's room, and Kaedo and Taisho had both declined the mother's bed, as well as Kai.  
  
Inuyasha's probably sleeping in the same room as his wench, Sesshoumaru thought. He leapt to a tree closer to the house, moving as silently as he could, and noticed that while his half-brother was, in fact, sleeping in his wench's bed, they appeared to actually be asleep. He almost smiled. So, my brother has yet to even make her his mate. He almost grinned, and stealthily made his way back to his previous spot.  
  
Kai sighed and leaned against her pillows. Kagome had only had 2 extra pillows, but she hadn't understood about how Kai was used to sleeping. Kai usually stretched out, and found herself being used as a pillow by at least the youngest, if not both of the younger boys. She had even caught her twin sleeping with his head resting against her once or twice recently. Kaedo and Taisho took up their usual places, their heads resting against her stomach and thighs as her tail draped across them for added warmth.  
  
Taisho's voice called up to her, reminding her or her promise of a story about the Great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. Kai had used to run off sometimes in order to watch him fight, hiding in nearby trees, only to flee when the demon prince was about to make the killing blow. She had had to. Otherwise, he would have sensed her, as she was too young to have learned her blocking trick yet, and she hadn't wanted a confrontation with him.  
  
Kai smiled and nodded as she looked down at the eager, upturned faces. You think after 500 years, they'd get tired of hearing about it. But she never did, did she? So.  
  
"It was one of those days. The kind of day when you know something's happening somewhere, just not where you were. I let my legs guide me, and soon found myself in the presence of the Great Lord of the Western Lands, the powerful demon, Sesshoumaru. It was my first time to see him, but I had this feeling he wouldn't exactly be happy to see me. Especially as he was currently fighting a very large demon, who insisted on having the prince's head for dinner. I had heard about Lord Sesshoumaru, and hid in a nearby tree, far away enough to not be sensed, but close enough to watch and judge for myself if his skill was as great as the rumors said. I was not to be disappointed.."  
  
Sesshoumaru listened with growing surprise to the story of Kai's first sighting of him. He couldn't seem to remember that particular battle, no matter how hard he thought about it. No, he had never fought that demon. Why was she making stories up about him? It was hard to believe, with the depth she told her story in. He looked back at them, only to notice that while Taisho had indeed fallen asleep during the tale, Kaedo was still holding onto consciousness.  
  
He strained to hear, and caught a request that sounded like "Sing to me". Sing? Was there no end to this woman?! She could fight better than most demons, showed intelligence in training her siblings, could tell amazingly detailed stories, and sing, as well?!  
  
At Kai's laughing agreement, he leaned close to hear what she would sing about, and how her voice would sound.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, there's another chapter for everyone. I hope you like it!! I know, not much action, but, hey, it's more exciting there than at my house. *has her family giving her evil glares* WHAT??? Oh yeah! Review, please!! 


	7. The Lullaby

YAY!!!!! I'm back!!!! And I'm in a pretty good mood, too!! I got a review that simply said "I like" I felt so much better!!!! Thank you so much!!!! To everyone who has sent me positive reviews, THANK YOU!!! You made my day!!! Just for you, I'm gonna keep sending in the chapters!! Also, as much as I beg, they're still not mine..  
  
~~~  
  
Ch 7 The Lullaby  
  
  
  
Kai smiled and thought until she came upon a softer, slower song. It was a modern song, and popular in America, but this was mainly for soothing her youngest brother and lulling him to sleep. Little did she know she had more of an audience than she thought.  
  
Juro had closed his book when Kai had begun her tale, and now lay back, resting his head on his arms as he waited for her oh-so-familiar voice, ringing soft and sweet in whichever melody she chose. She had always used to sing them to sleep, but as they had gotten older, they had become more and more embarrassed at being the one who asked. He silently thanked Kaedo as his eyes closed, preparing for the music he loved so much.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who had already fallen asleep against him. He held her close, hugging her as he reflected on Kai's story. He wondered if she knew that he had heard her. Or if she knew that she had been telling the story of his brother. Inuyasha smirked as he thought about how that piece of information would have them all shocked, and he could have Kagome get a picture in return for the one they had of the two of them.  
  
He smiled. Actually, they had taken a couple of pictures. Like when Souta was playing with Kai's tail, or when the boys were trying to get Buyo to dance. They had even gotten one of Juro and Kai together, her smiling at him kindly while he smiled calmly at the camera, his book held against his chest. Then there was when Kagome had been cooking with Kai's help, and Souta had burst in and snapped a picture of them in aprons. And when Souta was playing with Inuyasha's ears. Also during the match between Juro and Kai, although it had come out somewhat blurry due to their speed. Juro took pictures of Inuyasha and Kagome resting against each other, but also got one of Kai with the boys using her as a pillow to compensate for it.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard a voice singing softly, clear and lovely as it flowed throughout the house.  
  
  
  
(Warning : Song. It's "You Don't See Me", from the motion picture "Josie and the Pussycats")  
  
"This is the place where I sit. This is the part where I love you too much. Is this as hard as it gets? 'Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough."  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, letting the words and the music flow over him, not fully understanding what she was saying, but listening to her soft voice as it seemed to soak into him, resonating throughout his body.  
  
"I'm here if you want me, I'm yours, you can hold me, I'm empty and achin', and tumblin', and breakin'.."  
  
Kaedo rubbed his sister's tail against his face slightly, taking in her scent as he relaxed, her voice soothing him to a place where all his dreams can and do come true.  
  
"Cuz you don't see me. And you don't need me. And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could."  
  
Juro sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position, pulling the blanket up to his chin, actually missing the warmth and smell of his sister's tail as he rested his tail against his chest, knowing his sister's was draped across their brothers, letting her scent and voice wash over them.  
  
"I dream a world where you understand,  
  
That I dream a million sleepless nights.  
  
Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand,  
  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights"  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer as he listened to her voice, wishing he could understand the stupid American words, so that he could tell Kagome about it in the morning. He looked down at her sleeping face and smiled. Perhaps, in her own little dream world, she could hear it.  
  
"I'm speechless and faded,  
  
It's too complicated,  
  
Is this how the book ends,  
  
Nothing but good friends? Cause you don't see me.  
  
And you don't need me.  
  
And you don't love me.  
  
The way I wish you would. The way I wish you would."  
  
(Inside Kagome's dream) Kagome looked around her, trying to figure out where the music was coming from, but with a tight squeeze, returned her gaze to her dancing partner. She smiled as she admitted to herself that Inuyasha looked absolutely amazing in that tuxedo he was wearing.  
  
"This is the place in my heart  
  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
  
Isn't this just where we met  
  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's breathing began to even out as he drifted off to sleep, unaware and uncaring of the loss of wakefulness.  
  
"I wish I was lonely,  
  
Instead of just only,  
  
Crystal and see-through,  
  
And not enough to you. Cause you don't see me.  
  
And you don't need me.  
  
And you don't love me.  
  
The way I wish you would."  
  
Taisho smiled in his sleep, hugging his sister's tail close and inhaling it's scent as he began to dream of the day when he would be able to fight as well as her, and see that proud look on her face that their mother had always had when they accomplished something. And his father's smirk that was basically his trademark.  
  
"Cause you don't see me.  
  
And you don't need me.  
  
And you don't love me.  
  
The way I wish you would.  
  
The way I know you could."  
  
Kai smiled at the sleeping forms, and sighed contentedly before drifting off to sleep herself, her subconscious setting up a shield around her and her brother's bodies that Kai only knew about from what her brothers had told her.  
  
~~~  
  
well, yet another chapter from me!! It was the song I was listening to when I originally wrote this, and one of the few slow, soft songs sung by a woman I could use. I mean, Desperado wouldn't work, would it?? Hehe. Anyways, please review!! Thanks again to everyone who sent positive reviews!!! 


	8. The Morning After

HEY!!! I just got one of the BEST reviews ever!!! I loved it!! It was long, and funny, and it was just so cool!!! I was actually asked if this story had a plot. Um. I'm not too sure. This is just me when I'm bored, and wanting to write about these characters that had practically lodged themselves into my brain. So, I don't know if it has a plot, but I think it's cool, still. Well, enough of my rambling. I'm falling behind!! On to the next chapter!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Ch 8 The morning after  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open, and he looked around, searching for Rin or Jaken before he remembered where he was. He looked over at the rising sun, then inside the house, in each room. Kai was sleeping still, and her two brothers were wrapped up in her tail, undoubtedly drugged by her scent. Inuyasha and his woman, Kagome, still lay in her bed, Inuyasha just starting to stir. He couldn't see where the third brother was, but the human boy was in the tangled mass of sheets he called his bed.  
  
Inuyasha yawned and stretched, noting Kagome's still-sleeping form beside him. Should he stay put, or go ahead and see who else was awake? He wanted to stay here with her, but knew that if it was Kagome, she would tell him it was "only polite" to get up and check on their guests. He vowed that if they were still sleeping, he would return, and disentangled himself from her arms, silently moving down the hall to where he knew Juro was sleeping. He pressed his ear against the door, hoping to be able to hear his breathing pattern. Smooth and even. must be still asleep. As was Souta. He slowly creeped downstairs and saw the three demons sleeping peacefully. Well, back to bed for him. He smiled and turned around, sneaking back to Kagome's room and crawling back into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.  
  
Kai cracked open an eye at Inuyasha's retreating form, smiling to herself. She looked down at the two sleeping boys before pulling her tail away from them. She watched as they reached out for it, and began to feel around for the fluffiness that had just left them, only to end up grabbing each other's tails. She smiled and tapped each one on the forehead, a sign to wake up, but to be quiet about it. As two pairs of sleepy eyes looked at her, she grinned and jerked her thumb in the direction of the kitchen. They understood immediately, and sat up quickly. Kai pointed at Kaedo and then upstairs, then reached out and tugged on his black hair gently. Kaedo nodded, getting the silent message that roughly translated to: We're making breakfast. Go wake up Juro.  
  
Juro felt something tapping against his forehead, and went to swat it away. Damn it, he thought, I thought Kai's shield. KAI! He sat up straight, his eyes flying open as he looked around to see why he had been woken like that. He looked to his left and saw Kaedo standing there, smiling at him. Kaedo placed a finger to his lips, and pointed to the other rooms, feigning sleep. Then he pointed at the ground, and placed three fingers against his cheek. Juro understood and nodded. He smiled, wondering what was up. He thought about Kaedo's silent message. 'Quiet, they're still sleeping. Kai wants you to come downstairs'.  
  
Taisho looked at his elder sister, who was trying to decide what to make, unsure if Inuyasha or the humans ate eggs. Finally, she shrugged and held up two fingers, then made a motion like she was tapping people's heads. Taisho nodded, and got 2 eggs for each person. Kai smiled and grabbed a package of bacon out of the fridge. Kaedo and Juro came in only moments later, and Kai handed Juro the bacon, drawing her finger down the middle, silently telling him to cut them in half. Juro nodded and went in search of a knife.  
  
Taisho took his eggs and went to the bowl Kai had set out for him, cracking each one quietly before mixing them all up. Kaedo and Kai worked together on the pancake mix, and when they were ready, they each grabbed a skillet. Kai pointed to Taisho first, so he hurriedly made his scrambled eggs and set them on a plate to the side to cool while he washed the skillet in order to be ready for Juro's bacon, which he knew would be last.  
  
Kaedo grinned as he poured the pancake mix into the skillet, listening to his brother try to splash as little as possible as he cleaned and dried the other skillet before handing it to Juro, who was waiting for his turn at the stove. Kaedo watched Kai flip the pancakes before moving them onto a separate plate. After they had enough pancakes for each person to have 2, it was Kaedo's turn to clean. Kai took a deep breath and nodded to Juro, who nodded back and stepped forward, ready to fry some bacon, while Kai began to set the table for their hosts.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened at the sound of frying bacon, which convinced her she wasn't suffering from delusions of a delicious smelling breakfast. She looked at Inuyasha, whose eyes were still closed, but his nose was in the air, sniffing. She grinned she kissed his cheek lightly. "Good morning, sleepy-head," she whispered. He smiled and finally opened his eyes, before leaning in and kissing her back. When they finally broke the kiss, he looked towards the door, where they could hear sizzling bacon, and back at her with a curious expression. She merely smiled. "I had nothing to do with this. Why do I have a feeling those four did?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and stared into the window. Only moments ago he had seen all three demons sleeping in there, and now, after he went in search of fresh water to clear his throat, they were all gone, Inuyasha and his woman were awake, and he could even see the little human stirring. Then the smell hit him. It was glorious. He followed the scent and found himself looking in a window at Juro, who was cooking something that just teased at his nostrils, Kaedo who was currently cleaning something in a sink full of water, and Kai, with Taisho helping her as she set places at the table. Unfortunately, as he took in the scene, he failed to make sure no one could see him. So it came as a surprise to him when he looked back to Kaedo only to find himself staring into a pair of blue eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Uh oh, huh?? Poor Fluffy got caught. I wonder how everyone will react to this one. Feel free to review!!!! 


	9. Fluffy gets Caught

WOW!! After setting up Ch 7, I got a few more reviews!! I'm so happy!!! I really am!!! So, for all those wonderful people who sent me those great reviews, and made me feel good, here's the next chapter for you! ~~~  
  
Ch 9 Fluffy gets caught  
  
  
  
Kaedo couldn't believe it. He was just drying off the skillet, only to look up and see a man looking in at them, who looked exactly like Taisho. The man noticed him finally, and his eyes grew wide. Kaedo smiled at him, and motioned for him to come inside. The man seemed to actually take a step back, so Kaedo pouted, and put his hands together in a pleading form. The man's eyes actually widened more, but Kaedo smiled and nodded, motioning for him to come in. He didn't realize that Kai had noticed his actions, and had just come up behind him, until he saw her hand in front of his face, motioning the stranger in.  
  
Kai was in shock. He looked just like him. But it couldn't be him. Could it? The Great Demon of the West Lands wouldn't be here. would he?  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped by Souta's room to make sure he was awake, and was greeted with a smile and a good morning before they headed downstairs to see exactly WHAT those four demons had done.  
  
Juro smiled as he heard the trio coming down the stairs and motioned for Taisho to get ready with the camera for their "Morning faces". He may be Juro the Scholar, but he could still get a few laughs here and there.  
  
Taisho grinned and raised the Polaroid to his face, lining up the shot. He heard Kai walk behind him, whispering "Someone's outside, be right back". He merely nodded and waited for the door to open. and waited. and waited.  
  
Inuyasha yelped as the flash went off, capturing Kagome, his, and Souta's sleepy selves as they made their way into the kitchen. Inuyasha was so busy trying to get his eyes back to normal, he didn't notice the missing demoness until she was already back. And with a surprise in tow.  
  
Sesshoumaru was nervous. He, the Lord of the Western Lands. Nervous. And why? Because the youngest sibling had caught him spying. That had been one thing. He had been surprised when the boy actually tried to coerce him into coming inside, but even more so when he saw the boy's sister walk up behind him and copy his motions. He had seen her eyes flick up to his forehead. He knew she knew who he was. The moment her face was gone from the window, he turned and began to head back towards the tree he had slept in. But he found his path blocked by none other than the demoness herself.  
  
Kai looked him up and down. It WAS him! It was Sesshoumaru! She wondered if Inuyasha and Kagome would be able to get along with him for one meal. Then she changed thoughts, wondering if HE could get along with Kagome and Inuyasha for one meal! She decided to try and convince him to eat with them. She knew either she could give up her meal, or that the two younger boys would give half their food to him once they realized who he was. She smiled and did the last thing he expected. She bowed.  
  
Juro smiled as he placed the strips of bacon on the table, which his sister had just walked by seconds ago, that determined look on her face. He looked over at Kaedo, who was looking out the window and smiling, and understood. They were probably going to end up with another guest. He shrugged. Oh well. He reached over and plucked the developing picture from Taisho's hands, smiling at Inuyasha's surprised face as it came into view. And there was Kagome, smiling sleepily at them in her cotton nightgown, and holding onto Souta's hand, who seemed to be sleepwalking more than anything else.  
  
Kagome looked around the kitchen, noticing everything they'd done to make breakfast for them, and smiling at each one in turn, only to notice that Kai was missing. I wonder where she went to, she thought. Souta's hand tugged on hers, and she looked down to see her half-awake little brother pointing at Inuyasha and grinning. She looked over at her half- demon, only to find him still rubbing his eyes and muttering a stream of curses at the demon with the camera, and what he was gonna do to him. once he could see again.  
  
Kaedo watched as Kai bowed to the tall man. Hey, that guy has a tail, too!! Like ours!! He thought. He watched as the man shook his head and took a step back, which is one of the worst things to do in Kai's presence. Kai smiled her sweetest smile, and gave him the most pleading look. A trick that never failed. He watched as the man's shoulders slumped in defeat, and when Kai smiled and clapped, his back straightened. He's a proud man, Kaedo noted. I wonder who he is, and why he looks like Taisho. But wait. did he have a crescent moon on his forehead?? Kaedo felt his eyes widen. No wonder Kai went to invite him to breakfast!! It was Lord Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few more times, the room finally coming back into focus, and color and light dimming to a normal view. He glared at the silver-haired demon who held the camera, and then switched to the black- haired one who held the photo. Golden eyes met golden eyes, and then every demon's (or half-demon's) ears twitched as they heard Kai come back. When Inuyasha saw who she was tugging along with her, he snarled. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, a slow morning, I know, but COME ON! Who wouldn't wanna wake up like that?!?! Sorry, had to get that out of my system. Well, feel free to review!! 


	10. Breakfast with Demons

Well! I figured since I wasn't really doing anything, I'd go ahead and put this chapter in. I don't know how long the next chapter will be. If it's short, I'm sorry, but I will have an epilogue!! And that epilogue will answer that oh-so-important question : "Why are they full demons?!" hehehe. But here's this for now. Oh, and they STILL don't belong to me. Never have, Never will. ( I think I forgot this in a couple of chapters.)  
  
~~~  
  
Ch 10 Breakfast with Demons  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru knew he shouldn't have listened to her. She had insisted that there would be no fights, and that she hoped he would not start one, as well. He had agreed to her terms, and she had agreed to stop pleading. She seemed to have a talent for knowing exactly how to twist one's arm until they would anything to make her stop. Even if it meant tearing off the arm she's twisting. And now here was Inuyasha, freshly awake and reaching for the Tetsusaiga. but before Sesshoumaru could even blink, and before Inuyasha's hand made it to the Tetsusaiga, Kai was there, her hand on his wrist. The half-brothers stared at her, amazed at her speed. And from the look on Inuyasha's face, he was also in awe of her strength.  
  
Kai looked at Inuyasha pleadingly, hoping she could convince him to not fight. "Inuyasha," she said softly. When he didn't look at her, Kai's eyes darkened slightly, and she began to pull Inuyasha's hand away from Tetsusaiga. NOW she had Inuyasha's attention. She sighed. "I asked him to join us for breakfast. He agreed to do so, but on ONE condition. NO FIGHTING!" As she said this, she let a bit of her mother's energy seep into her veins, making her eyes glow a brighter blue as Inuyasha stared at her. He finally sighed, and stopped struggling.  
  
Kagome was shocked. Sesshoumaru? In her home? And he agreed to NOT fight with Inuyasha?! Now she KNEW she was dreaming. But no, there he was, eating part of Taisho's and Kaedo's helpings, which the boys had thrown on him the moment they learned that THIS was the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, whom they were raised hearing stories about. The boys had actually argued over who would get to sit next to "The Legend", and it had ended up being one on each side, although Sesshoumaru looked as though this was NOT his idea of a good time.  
  
Juro grinned as the boys threw question after question at their hero. Juro even asked a few himself. When he realized what Kai had done, he had almost wanted to strangle her, but he decided to let it slide. Then Kai mentioned to Inuyasha that she thought it was nice of him to check on her and the boys this morning, and that she had already been awake, and waiting for him to go back to bed so she could start on breakfast, since they were kind enough to let them stay. Juro's eyes widened at this bit of news.  
  
"You didn't try to touch her or the boys, did you?!"  
  
Inuyasha scowled at the elder brother. "No, what do you think I am, a pervert?!"  
  
Juro sighed and relaxed. "Good. And no, it's just that, as part of Kai's abilities, when she falls asleep, a shield is set up around her. No one can touch her or anything she's protecting once that barrier's up. If you try, you get blasted back. Not hard enough to hurt you, but hard enough to get the point across."  
  
All but her family turned to look at Kai, who was blushing and trying not to look up at the others. She remembered that occasion, when Juro had first learned about it. Her ears still twitched towards him, however, when he began the story.  
  
He had woken up in the middle of the night, and had left his usual spot at her legs to get some water. When he had come back, he said he had seen a bright blue aura around her and the boys when he had started to come too close. And then, when he had tried to touch her leg, the aura itself tossed him back a couple of feet, causing him to cry out, waking Kai. When he explained it to her, she had been just as surprised, and apologized. They finally figured out it was her mother's powers' way of protecting her and the others.  
  
Kagome took all this in as Kai continued to blush. Her mother's powers?? A blue aura?? Is that why.? Kagome looked at the embarrassed Kai. "Kai, why are your stripes blue when the others' are all red?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and then back to Kai, who was smiling slightly, the blush fading. Now he was really curious as to her powers. Fought better than most demons with half her strength, and he had personally felt some of her strength when she had locked his wrist, and even began to pull it away from the Tetsusaiga. That, plus her mother's powers, which could put that powerful of a barrier around her in her sleep. It was final. He would NEVER go against this demoness if he could possibly help it.  
  
Kaedo grinned and answered for his sister, who he knew was still kind of embarrassed. She had been upset that night when she found out that she had hurt her twin, but it had served as a warning to the rest of them.  
  
"She has blue stripes because she's the only one who inherited our mother's powers. We think it's because she's a girl, and that's why she got the cool powers. And since she has those, she's more powerful than us, and therefore, gained a third stripe." He smiled at his sister, who looked at him and nodded, grinning. She mouthed "Thank you" to him before agreeing with him out loud.  
  
Sesshoumaru was stumped. He had no idea who their parents were. He had never heard of a female demon with those powers! He glanced at Inuyasha and his wench, to see them as surprised and confused as he was. Only he was hiding it much better behind his usual mask.  
  
Juro smiled and looked around at all the empty dishes, declaring that SOMEONE needed to clean the kitchen while the others dressed and got cleaned up for the day. He watched as his other three siblings flinch, even Kai, and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru stared at him. Juro merely grinned at his family, all of them, knowing and unknowing, and volunteered himself.  
  
It never failed. The moment the words had escaped his lips, Kaedo, Taisho, and Kai had stood, demanding that he get ready for the day, and that they would be the ones who cleaned. They proceeded to actually "shoo" the other people out of the kitchen, including a surprised Sesshoumaru. He wasn't used to taking orders, after all.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the demon before him, the only other full demon in the room. Juro smiled and asked if he wanted to brush his teeth or hair. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow, which somehow caused Juro to grin. He was almost ready to rip the boy's throat out, but considering the skill seen from the night before, he knew it would be a fight, which he had sworn upon his honor not to do.  
  
In the end, he merely followed Juro upstairs and into a tiny room, where Juro proceeded to teach him about toothpaste.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, there ya go! Another chapter for you all!! So, who wants to take on Kai in the next sparring match?? Any takers?? (looks around the now-empty room) Um. anyone?? Oh, and feel free to review!! 


	11. Goodbyes

Well, this is the last chapter before the epilogue, and like I already said, I have a sequel coming!! I can give a brief summary to anyone who's interested enough to email me!! Also, I'd like to re-state that they are NOT MINE!! I know. shocked me too..  
  
~~~~  
  
Ch 11 Goodbyes  
  
  
  
Taisho sighed and leaned back against the wall. They were all clean and dressed, and the demon siblings had each run through the house, making sure everything looked nice. He grinned as he remembered Kagome's shocked face as she stood inside the locked arms of Inuyasha, who looked as shocked as his girlfriend.  
  
And now it was time to go, Juro was insisting. He was right, but Taisho still didn't want to go. Souta begged them to stay, insisting he could miss his club meeting, but Taisho had seen Kai sadly shake her head. She didn't want to leave any more than they did. He sighed and looked down at his camera. Then he began to grin. What if.  
  
They all stood outside, even Sesshoumaru, who stood a bit apart with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome wondered where he had gotten his new left arm, or if it had really grown back, but decided to keep from asking. They were at a fragile peace, and she didn't want to put it in jeopardy.  
  
She had been nervous about the demons' departure, afraid of what Sesshoumaru would do, but she learned (from a very talkative Kaedo) that Kai's deal had included the fact that, after they left, Sesshoumaru would go back to his time, and fight Inuyasha another day. Now she glanced at Inuyasha, who still held her close, almost protectively from Sesshoumaru.  
  
The four demon siblings stood in a line in front of them, each of them smiling. Kagome felt an eyebrow rise in interest, but didn't say anything. She was glad that Taisho had finally used up all his film, but thought that the pictures had been worth it. She looked down at the photos in her hand.  
  
Kai, Inuyasha, Taisho, and Sesshoumaru looked at her from one; Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, glaring at each other, in another; Kagome, Juro, Kaedo, and Souta in yet another. She smiled as she looked at the one of the brothers and sister together, and blushed at the one of her and Inuyasha when Kaedo had caught them kissing.  
  
Then she looked at her favorite. Souta had volunteered to take it, and they had gotten 3 copies of the same photo, one for her, one for Kai and the others, and one for Sesshoumaru, oddly enough. It was all of them, except Souta. Sesshoumaru stood at the far left, Kai next to him, Juro next to Kai, and Inuyasha next to Juro. In front of Inuyasha, of course, was Kagome, with Kaedo to her left, and Taisho next to him, standing in front of and between Kai and Sesshoumaru. They were all smiling. Kai had begged Sesshoumaru to smile, which resulted in slightly upturned corners of his mouth. She had been surprised, but that was starting to become a usual feeling around those four.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't relax. It was too weird. Sesshoumaru, agreeing not to attack him?? Actually allowing pictures to be taken of him, and even accepting one? This weekend could now be labeled as "odd". He was startled out of his thoughts when Kaedo stepped forward, and bowed to them.  
  
"Thank you," Kaedo started, "For allowing us to stay the night, and for letting us spar in your front yard." He stepped forward and hugged Kagome, which almost made Inuyasha start growling until Kaedo actually hugged HIM! After a quick hug for Souta, Kaedo went to bow to Sesshoumaru and shake his hand (after teaching him the significance, of course), while Taisho stepped forward to repeat the process.  
  
Kagome hugged each one as they walked by her, thanking them for the breakfast and the show the previous night. When it was Kai's turn, she watched as the most powerful demon she had ever seen bow to her, then step forward, hold Kagome's face in her hands, and kiss her forehead before hugging her. She proceeded to kiss and hug Inuyasha and Souta, but when she came to Sesshoumaru, she merely smiled and bowed low to him, offering him many thanks as to his agreement, and for honoring them with his presence. Kagome was even more shocked when Sesshoumaru actually nodded his head towards her in respect.  
  
She was drawn away from the demon lord when Juro stepped forward, holding a book in his arms. It looked much older than anything her grandfather possessed, but was actually sealed shut, with paper seals covering the book's openings.  
  
"This is for your family." Juro smiled at her, then gave her a stern look, like a father about to give instructions. "Give it to your grandfather, and tell him that one day, the seals will come off themselves. And when they do, the book is theirs to read. And all of your questions will be answered." He grinned again, and kissed her cheek lightly before walking back to the car, Kaedo and Taisho racing to see who was faster.  
  
Now Kai stood before them all alone. She sighed. "Well, I suppose this is goodbye, for now." She grinned. "But I promise you'll all see us again. You can't get rid of us that easily!" She laughed and bowed again. Then she dug into the back pocket of her jeans, and pulled out what appeared to be 2 small business cards. She handed one to Kagome, and one to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I know you don't understand any of that, Lord Sesshoumaru, but if you stay alive until this time, you'll understand it then. And Kagome, I'm certain you understand it." She smiled at them, and Kagome looked down to see Kai's name, followed by a phone number and even an e-mail address. But no street address.  
  
She looked up in time to see Kai walking back to her car, her white hair flowing free as her dog-ears twitched on top of her head. Kagome grinned, but started to laugh when Kai looked back at them and yelled, "Also, Souta, don't try playing with Sesshoumaru's tail! I don't think he's as nice about it as I am!"  
  
Souta stood there, blushing, as Kai waved goodbye and slid into her car, buckling herself in and starting it before waving with her brothers. Kagome felt saddened, actually, as she watched the small family pull away from the curb and join the flow of traffic. She went to turn around, only to see Sesshoumaru walking towards the well-house. She smiled and nodded, then called out to him, causing him to pause for a second.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Sesshoumaru!" He barely seemed to nod before continuing his walk to the well, and Kagome watched as he leapt gracefully into the past.  
  
~~~~  
  
Well, I warned you this would probably be short. And guess what!!! Next one you find out about WHY they're full demons!!!! YAY!! (I know why, I know why!!!! *gets hit in the head with a book again* Okay! Who threw that?!) 


	12. Epilogue

Well, I know you're all about ready to kill me by now. I haven't finished the sequel, but I have started on it!! At the bottom, I'll give you a little teaser!! Promise!! Oh yeah, and NOT MINE! Still!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Three Years Later..  
  
Kagome sighed happily as she looked at Inuyasha. They had concluded their quest, the Shikon no Tama was back inside her body, her miko powers were at their strongest, and Naraku and Kikyo were gone, and it almost seemed too quiet. Kagome grinned. But not for long, she thought, resting her hand upon her stomach. Only 2 months ago she had learned that the well would no longer send her back and forth, trapping her in the past, but her friends and Inuyasha had helped her survive. And then, at the beginning of the month, she and Inuyasha had been married. They had thought about him turning human permanently, but she had insisted she loved him as he was. She smiled as she held her husband close, trying to decide how to tell him that he would be a father sooner than he had expected. She smiled to herself as she fell asleep, thinking of baby names.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the picture yet again. Rin liked the photo as well, and so tried her best to keep from destroying it. There he stood, with a slight smile, and Kai next to him, her hand resting on Taisho's shoulder. Who the hell is she?! He thought. He had asked around, but there was no report of a family with 4 dog-demon children who looked like the ones he saw when he looked at this picture. He continued to think, but then remembered his brother's wench, Kagome's, powers when he had fought with them against Naraku.  
  
He had actually been able to survive a morning in his brother's presence without harming him or demanding the Tetsusaiga, and so every now and then tended to visit him, talking for a second or two before leaving to do "more important things", which usually had something to do with the child he had adopted, who adored running off to new flower patches. He knew the names of each of his companions from when he would spy on them, especially on the night of the New Moon, if he was nearby, of course. And even then it was ensure that if anyone killed the hanyou bastard, it would be he, Sesshoumaru, who did it.  
  
But no, Kagome's power. it had been blue, like Kai's. "She's the only one to have inherited our mother's power." Kaedo's voice came back to him and he considered that option. No, it's impossible. Those four had been full demons, and Kagome was a human, while Inuyasha was a half-demon. They couldn't have full-demon pups, could they??  
  
~~*~~  
  
Souta looked at the well, crying, knowing that his sister would never return. They had learned it when she had jumped into the well about 2 months ago, and the seals had come off of the book. Juro was right, he thought. That book did explain everything. Grandpa was so excited when he read it, and learned about his granddaughter's success, and marriage to the hanyou. He was even more excited as he read the names of their children, which had caused Souta to go into shock before running to his room and grabbing one of the pictures Kagome had left sitting on her desk.  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Nine months later.  
  
Inuyasha was being forcibly held back as he listened to Kagome's yells coming from Kaede's hut. He heard the wail of a child, and immediately smiled and relaxed. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and nodded, releasing the half-demon. He began to run towards the hut, only to hear Kagome scream again, followed by the cry of another child. He froze. Two? He thought... Twins?  
  
He sped into the hut, and found himself kneeling next to a sweating Kagome, who smiled tiredly up at him. Shippou stood by her head, using her handkerchief to wipe her sweat off her face. Inuyasha looked at the little kitsune, who smiled at him, and told him Kaede was cleaning the pups off. Then he gave Inuyasha a look, and told him he was going to be surprised.  
  
He knelt there, holding Kagome's hand as Kaede brought over their children, each wrapped in a blanket and clean. Inuyasha looked down at them, only to freeze again, this time in shock. He could feel Kagome's curious eyes on him, then looked down at the babies she held.  
  
Full demons. They were full demons. And. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he took in the babies faces and hair. He looked at Shippou and demanded he bring Kagome's bag to him. Kaede looked over at Inuyasha, and stated that she thought that Kagome's now-developed powers was what had caused them to be full-demons, but that she didn't understand why he and Kagome looked so surprised.  
  
Inuyasha felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down at Shippou, who had dragged Kagome's pack over to them. Kagome looked at him, and he reached into the front pocket, where he knew she kept them. He pulled out the photos and searched through them until he found the one he was looking for. There, smiling up at him, where Kai and Juro, Kai still smiling at her brother, while Juro smiled to the camera, clutching his book protectively.  
  
Inuyasha took in Juro's black hair and golden eyes, his dog-ears and tail, and his red stripes. He turned his gaze to his son, only to be greeted by a tiny version of Juro. He looked at Kagome, who stared at the picture, wide-eyed. Then it hit him. "My name is Kai, and I was born about 500 years ago."  
  
He looked at his daughter, his own wide eyes roaming over her silvery- white hair, her blue eyes, and those three blue stripes on each cheek and wrist that kept her from being mistaken for anyone else.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, looking up at her still husband. "This means. Kai, Juro, Taisho and Kaedo, they were all." Her eyes widened at Inuyasha's nod, and looked back down to her daughter, smiling lovingly. She held them closer, crying in pure joy at having been able to see her children, full-grown.  
  
Kaede smiled at them. "I take it this means you've already chosen their names?" She had peeked over Inuyasha's shoulder, and now knew why they had been surprised. They had met their children in Kagome's time. She looked at Kagome, who nodded and whispered, "Kai and Juro."  
  
Miroku and Sango entered in time to hear the names and nodded their approval. Shippou began to dance around the monk and huntress, singing the twins' names. They heard Inuyasha laugh, and looked over at him, only to see him watching his newborn children.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Kai the Powerful, and Juro the Scholar."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the paper in his hand. Inuyasha had had pups after all, hm? So why did he send this letter to he, Sesshoumaru, inviting him to the village? He looked up at the monk and demon exterminator before him, who stood waiting for his reply.  
  
"Do you know why my half-brother would write such a cryptic letter?" Sesshoumaru asked, re-reading the letter, ignoring their silent denial.  
  
"Sesshoumaru,  
  
Kagome has recently given birth to twin pups, and I think you would be most interested in them. You are invited to visit us here at the village, with Rin, if you so wish. Tell Miroku and Sango your answer, and the date which you intend to come.  
  
Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back up at the pair before him and nodded.  
  
"Very well," he said slowly. "I'll go now."  
  
He left to find Rin and saw a large fiery cat leap into the air, the pair on her back as she flew towards the village to deliver the message to Inuyasha.  
  
~~*~~  
  
He arrived at the village, having forced Jaken to stay behind, due mainly to the fact that he couldn't listen to him for much longer without killing him. Rin, who was curled up in his arms, awoke when his feet touched the ground, and began to look around curiously. She knew why they were here. To see what baby demons looked like.  
  
He had barely taken a couple of steps before he saw Inuyasha, who led them silently to where his wife and children sat underneath a nearby tree, the twins laughing at Shippou's illusions.  
  
The moment Sesshoumaru saw the boy child, his eyes widened. His thoughts raced and his heart pounded. Full demons. he thought. tail and ears. black hair, gold eyes. red stripes. JURO?!  
  
He heard Rin's laughter, and turned to see what she had found, only to have his breath stop in his chest. There she was, a tiny pup with white hair and a white tail, her bright blue eyes looking up at Rin as she giggled. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled.  
  
"Look, Sesshoumaru-sama! This one looks like that girl in the picture you have!" She reached out and touched the baby's cheeks, where Sesshoumaru's wide eyes locked onto 3 blue stripes.  
  
"Kai," he whispered, only to be rewarded with Kagome's nod as she smiled up at him, then turned her head to her husband, who was currently having one of his front locks pulled by his son.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kai shivered as she smiled, knowing full well that Sesshoumaru finally understood. She smiled at her grandmother and her great-grandfather, who had invited her and her brothers back to their house for her and Juro's birthday. She smiled at her Uncle Souta, who was currently playing with her tail again. Just like old times, she thought to herself. Just like old times. then her cell phone rang, and she looked down at the number she knew belonged to the present Sesshoumaru, her uncle who had hired her and her family after her and her brothers made that first visit. He said he had waited to call until after that visit, or else she wouldn't have understood.  
  
She heard her Uncle Souta tell them to blow out the candles, and noticed Taisho held the Polaroid ready. She rolled her eyes. Yep, just like old times.  
  
She smiled at Juro and leaned forward with him to blow out the candles on the cake as the camera in Taisho's hands flashed. Kaedo's grin spread as he saw that the candles were the kind that never went out.  
  
Just like old times.  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~  
  
Well, That's it... *pouts* I know you're all just so sad.. Yeah right!! Well, as promised.. Only. I really wanna get you guys interested, so on the next page, Your sneak peek!!! For all you wonderful people who sent me positive reviews!! Hopefully you'll be interested in this one, too!! (BTW, An older Inuyasha and Shippou are included!!) HEHEHE!! If anyone has any ideas, I'm ALWAYS willing to listen!! Feel free to email me!! (can you hear the begging yet, or do I need to drag Kaedo in to give you the puppy eyes??) 


	13. SNEAK PEEK!

Well!! Here's your sneak peek!!! Enjoy!!! Who said I don't keep my promises???? Oh yeah. Still NOT MINE! None of them!  
  
~~~~  
  
Ch 1 The Essay  
  
  
  
"What I Did Over My Summer Vacation." Souta smiled as he read the title of his paper to the class. He usually hated these, because he had to listen to people talk about traveling to Disney World, or to another country, or even just visiting family by the coast. But now, he had his own story, and it would knock their socks off.  
  
He cleared his throat, and started to read.  
  
"Around 4 years ago, I met my niece and nephews for the first time. They're really nice, and fun to be around. Ever since then, they come to visit me about once a month, and even sometimes stay the night. They each have their own nicknames, and are great fighters.  
  
This summer, they came over once a week and started to teach me martial arts. I had a lot of trouble keeping up with them, but that's cuz they're a lot older than me, and can do a lot of things I can't.  
  
My niece, Kai, is a really good cook, and really smart. She's really strong, and is the best fighter in her family."  
  
This, of course, made many boys in the class scowl and laugh. A couple of girls puffed up in pride, while a few looked confused. Including his teacher, Ms. Takamora. Souta ignored this and went on.  
  
"Juro is also really smart. He's Kai's twin brother, although they look nothing alike. He's also a good fighter, but he spends a lot of his time reading and writing. That's why they call him Juro the Scholar.  
  
Taisho is called Taisho the Mischievous, and likes to make jokes or pull pranks on people. But he's also kind of nice, and he's teaching me how to play the guitar as well, saying that everyone in the family has good ears, so hopefully it'll rub off on me.  
  
Kaedo, I think, is my mom's favorite. I think it's because while Kai is quiet, Kaedo is very talkative, but also really polite. Taisho calls him Kaedo the Kind.  
  
Mom, Grandpa and I have only seen my brother-in-law a few times. He showed up during one of my lessons, and even offered some advice. This normally wouldn't be a surprise, but since Sesshoumaru doesn't talk much to people, it was shocking to have him talk to me."  
  
The moment he said Sesshoumaru's name, the teacher had gotten a look of surprise on her face. Now she was looking at him as though trying to prove he was lying, and seemed to hit upon the perfect argument.  
  
"Souta?" Ms. Takamora said sweetly. Souta looked up at her, curious as to why she had interrupted him. "Souta, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop now. I now realize that you're not being entirely truthful in your paper." The class began to snicker behind their hands, making fun of what they saw as a little nobody who tried to look important, and failed.  
  
"But Ms. Takamora. I'm not making this up. It really happened. You see, Kai works for Sesshoumaru, and so." But the teacher interrupted again.  
  
"Souta! That's enough. I don't want to hear another word. Now go to your seat, and write out a REAL essay on what you did this summer, not some fantasy."  
  
"But."  
  
"NOW."  
  
Souta sadly made his way back to his desk, glad at least he got to sit next to the window, that way he wouldn't have to see all the kids pointing and laughing at him. He sat down and turned to look out the window, rather than write a new report. He knew this would make the teacher upset, but his new report would look exactly like the old one. Some birthday this was. Why did summer have to end? He had so much fun with Kai and the others. He could almost see them now.  
  
Wait! He could see them! There was Kai, in the lead as usual, with Juro next to her, and Taisho and Kaedo looking around behind them. They each wore sunglasses and either hats or bandannas (which he had been told was to keep people from staring at their eyes and ears). He smiled as he noticed they all wore short-sleeved t-shirts, showing off the stripes on their arms. And, of course, they each had their tails draped over themselves, across both shoulders or hanging over one shoulder.  
  
"Souta!" He looked up to see his teacher standing in front of him. "I sent you to your desk to write, not daydream! Now start writing!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Takamora, but it's just that I."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Now get started, or else I'll have to call your mother."  
  
Souta knew that if she called his mom, she'd be told that Souta had done nothing but told the truth. He looked back out the window and tried to think of something to attract their attention. He reached out and scratched on the glass with a fingernail, hoping to get the "nails on the chalkboard" sound, which would reach their ears. They didn't seem to notice, but Ms. Takamora did.  
  
"That's it. Come on, we're going to call your mother." She held out her hand, as though to usher him from the seat down to the office. When he didn't move, she grabbed him, causing him to yelp. He looked up at her nervously.  
  
"Why do you keep saying I'm lying?" He finally asked as she partially dragged him up to the front of the class. She looked down at him disdainfully.  
  
"Well, you could never have nieces and nephews that are old enough to teach you martial arts, since your only sister is only about 5 years older than you, and even if she had children at that age, which wouldn't surprise me, they'd only be about 4 or 5 years old. So you can't have nieces and nephews that old, and even if you did, they STILL wouldn't work for Sesshoumaru, considering he's one of the richest men in all of Japan."  
  
Souta had only latched onto a few things. But the one thing he had noticed was her talk about Kagome. "What did you say about Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome? Oh, your sister, the one who seems to magically give birth to fully-grown adults. You're a liar, and I'm going to make sure your mother knows it."  
  
So involved was everyone in the scene before them, no one had noticed when the door had opened under Kai's hand. She and Juro took in the scene, while Kaedo and Taisho fumed behind them at hearing their mother insulted, and their uncle humiliated.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ouch.. I don't wanna be in her shoes!! Anyways, There's your little bit!! Also, believe it or not, I'm actually planning on drawing the four siblings, and scanning them onto my computer!! If you want to see them, though, I'm afraid you're gonna have to email me and tell me.. Well, hope to see you all again soon!!! Bye for now!!!! 


End file.
